Snatchers
The Snatchers are a villainous group that appear in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. When the Ministry fell under Lord Voldemort's control the Snatchers began to round up Muggle-borns and enemies of the Death Eaters and turned them in for rewards. After Lord Voldemort's name is said ( Which had a taboo on it at the time) the Snatchers caught Harry, Ron and Hermione and brought them to Malfoy Manor. The Group is led by Scabior and Fenrir Greyback. Biography Role in the books Once these snatchers figure out that they've captured Harry Potter, they realize that they're in for a fortune. They do not go to the Ministry, for fear that they will take all the credit. Instead, they take them directly to Voldemort's hideout at Malfoy Manor. When they arrive there, they hand them over to the Death Eaters. One of the Snatchers had found the Sword of Gryffindor in Harry's tent. He was dumb enough to take into the house. When Bellatrix Lestrange saw it she was terrified, Voldemort had entrusted her with its protection. She told the snatcher to give it to her. "It's mine, Miss. I reckon I found it." said the snatcher. Bellatrix went crazy and stunned all the snatchers except Greyback, whom she forced to tell her how they found it. She told Draco Malfoy to take the Stunned Snatchers out of the room; "If you haven't got the guts to finish them, then leave them in the court yard for me!" she said. The only Snatcher standing now was Greyback, who was told by Bellatrix to take Ron, Harry, and the other prisoners down to the dungeon. He would have done better to leave right then and there, but he stayed because Bellatrix promised him Hermione when she was done "interrogating" her. Greyback wasn't expecting Dobby the house elf to turn up right after Lucius Malfoy summoned the Dark Lord, and escape with the prisoners. When Voldemort turned up to find that Harry had escaped, he punished Greyback along with the Death Eaters, and probably the rest of the Snatchers too. It is likely that Voldemort or Bellatrix killed all the Snatchers except Greyback and Scabior, who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. Role in the movies The Snatchers appear in the final movie, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. They are gangs all over Britain seeking gold by rounding up enemies of Voldemort. They are not considered true servants or loyal Death Eaters, thus, none of them have the Dark Mark or influence to summon Voldemort. When Harry triggers the Taboo by saying Voldemort, the Snatchers, led by Greyback, arrive en masse at their tent in the Forest of Dean and ambush them. After a chase through the wood, the Snatchers use magic to capture the Trio. Bringing them to Malfoy Manor, they steal their possessions and gloat over capturing Harry Potter. Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix are delighted, and Lucius is a little suspicious so he asks Draco to confirm it is Harry. Draco, not being wholly evil, will not confirm it is Harry despite his recognition of him. Bellatrix gets angry when a Snatcher has her sword, and she believes its stolen by Harry. She Stuns the Snatchers when they will not give the sword to her. Later, Snatchers return as part of the Army that attacks Hogwarts. A gigantic Army of Snatchers descend on the castle with other Death Eaters, led by Scabior. Neville taunts the Snatchers over "You and whose Army?" when standing on the bridge which he's cursed to break. Three Snatchers impudently run into the magical barrier over Hogwarts, and immediately disintegrate. The other Snatchers wait til the barrier is weak, then they charge through, however the bridge crumbles away from Neville's curse and Neville himself just makes it out. The rest of the Snatchers, including Scabior, fall with the bridge to their deaths. Navigation Category:Magic Category:Thugs Category:Organizations Category:Harry Potter Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Minion Category:Mobsters Category:Brutes Category:Opportunists Category:Greedy Category:Kidnapper Category:Terrorists Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Presumed Deceased